Your My Little Bro Kurt
by CandyInMadness
Summary: Just a quit one shot of Kinn brothers. Not a pairing just cute family fluff.


_AN: Just a little cute brotherly Furt oneshot :D_

Kurt could not be having a more perfect day. He woke up to find that Finn had cleaned the house which was of course the first time he'd ever done that. Burt and Carole went on a couples retreat for the long weekend which of course meant that Finn would stay over at Puck or Rachel's house.

"Alright little bro I'm out." Finn was dressed very nicely ready for his double date with Sam and Quinn. It was awkward at first but Rachel dragged him into it.

"Of course well have a nice time and behave. Tell Rachel I said hello" Kurt didn't bother looking up from his Vogue magazine.

"Kay dude." Finn was thinking about how Rachel's parents were out of town if he played his cards right he could smash tonight.

Still not looking up from his magazine Kurt reminded him "Don't call me dude Finn."

Finn wasn't listening what he was just thinking stuck in his head. If he planned on smashing tonight with Rachel because her house was empty would Blaine be thinking the same thing? Na Finn reminded himself that Kurt wouldn't let anybody pressure him... would he? What if Kurt was just like all of the guys and he wanted to get some? No not my baby brother. Finn ignored how that sounded a little gay. Kurt's like a baby Penguin. There was no way he could let that happen. Even if Kurt wanted to it was just wrong. Kurt's so young and innocent he needed to hold on to that. Finn remembered how he regretted doing it with Santana the first time. Losing your virginity should be special. Finn couldn't help but wish he would've had a big brother to tell him that.

'I could be that for Kurt. I could be a big brother. Kurt needs one. I owe him at least that much.' Finn was having a silent battle with himself in his head on whether not to say something to the younger boy.

"FINN" Kurt had been calling his name to the past few minutes.

"Oh what sorry dude I was spacing out." Finn saw how innocent the younger boy looked.

"Don't call me dude Finn." Kurt reminded him with a slightly bored tone that said he constantly said the same thing over and over again.

" DONT SLEEP WITH BLAINE YOUR A BABY PENGUIN!" Finn blurted that out before he could even think.

" Excuse me?" Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his older step brother.

"No wait that came out wrong dude. I didn't mean it like that like I did mean it but not like how I said it."

Finn got nervous with Kurt staring at him and started to ramble a little.

"Look dude your my little bro. I don't wanna see you like hurt the way I was when Rach found out that I did it with Santana. I want you to be like sure sure. Be sure that Blaine is the one that you really love and that in a year from now when you're talking about your first time you won't regret it like I did."

Kurt was surprised. Finn usually avoided all subjects that had to do both gay sex, especially with Kurt, but this genuinely seemed like Finn was concerned .

Kurt couldn't think of anything to say to the older boy so he merely stuttered out you thank you.

"Bro I know it's hard to be living with me because of some of the stuff that I like said before but I didn't mean it and I do care." Finn spoke in a soft tone. Sometimes he still felt like Kurt was scared of him and that wasn't cool.

Kurt had been listening to him talking the whole time by now he was on the verge tears. Finn considered him family.

"Thanks Finn. I know you feel rather awkward being around me but I'm glad to know that you think of me as a brother." Kurt turned around before Finn could see how big his smile was.

"No problem little bro just promise me one thing." Finn was smiling softly.

"What would that be?" Kurt turned around to face his brother.

" Don't bring Blaine in the house alone. Call me if he comes over." Finn finished with a laugh. Yet he had a look in his eye that said he was pretty serious.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh out loud at how silly Finn could be.

" Of course Finn. Now go have fun before Rachel chews you out for being late." Kurt shooed his brother out the door making sure he wouldn't be late.

"Oh yeah totally. Rachel. Right." Finn had almost forgotten about his double date.

"Be safe little bro. Call me if you need anything." Finn bent down a little bit to give Kurt a quick hug before racing out to his car.

Kurt closed the door behind Finn wondering what had gotten into him. Why would he act like that? But the more Kurt thought the more he realized that there was one reason behind Finn's actions. Simply put he did it because now they were family. They're brothers now and family will always watch over each other.


End file.
